Take me too
by Pridemunkeyz
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki go to their parents grave site and see Zero.Zero shoots Kaname and Yuuki kills Zero.This is what happens next. P.s. The story is a lot better than this summary. I'm rating it M in case it's not T.


Warning:Rated M for language and graphic violence and that kind of stuff...BTW SOB stands for

'well,what you think it stands if you really don't like god don't read this,apparently I made Kaname and Yuuki slightly religous...XD.

Author's Note:I don't own Vampire Knight or Evanescence,but I wish I did...This story is a tragedy and suicidal...and stuff...Yeah,I know I hate tragedies too,but I couldn't help it...Evanescence inspired me...Songs that inspired me:My last breath and I'm not suicidal at and I hate Zero,annoying lil emo!

Summary-On the way to their parents' and uncle's grave,Yuuki and Kaname see Zero,who was on his way to the academy.(Yuuki and Kaname finally really killed Rido somehow and Yuuki decided she wanted to give him a tombstone.I'm American,so I'm doing it the American way...)Zero shoots Kaname on that snowy gets Artemis and kills him for is what happens after.

No one's POV-

"Hold on to me my know I can't stay I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid."-Kaname.

Yuuki POV-

"Kaname!You....promised...."Then I started sobbing uncontrollably.I lay my head on his heart beats slower,slower...until it beats no more...He's body stayed with me for a moment,then he crystalized,broke into a million pieces,and mingled with the snow...

Two nights later-

Kaname POV-

"Can you hear me?Can you feel me in your arms?"I don't think you can...After all I'm no longer living...Yuuki you look so sad in that bed we used to share...I think I should assure you once and for all that I'm okay.(Kaname is dead and his ghost is tied down to Earth,because of Yuuki.)

Yuuki POV-

"It's snowing,so beautiful...So cruel and full of sad memories."

The red snow,after my parents death...The winter night I killed my uncle....And the most tormenting of all...Watching him die and be covered in the flurry,he looked like an angel....

At least I killed that SOB,no one hurts K-no him,I can't say his name or I might start like I was insane as I made the snow crimson with more blood...I'm going crazy...No I am crazy, I told everyone to leave...Kain,Ruka,Ichijo,Aidou,Chairman,Yori,Shiki,

Rima,and Seiren.I miss you,but I'm sure you're happier with mother and father...happier than when you were with me,hurting you,telling you I loved Zero.

"Too bad I didn't know I loved him as a brother before you died....I never told you,please don't hate me!How ironic,I love him as a brother while I love you,my brother as a lover..."

Kaname POV-

"I could never hate you!How can you say that?"

Yes,that is ironic...Since when did you have such a sadistic humor?Yuuki,I need to end this...You need to move on...

Yuuki POV-

I still feel his presence....NO!He's in heaven stop imangining him...I can't stop...My savior,my reason for living...

Kaname POV-

God,one wish I just wan't to finish this...Please?I know I don't deserve it,considering what I've done,but she does.

"Yuuki meet me in the forest where our parents and I died.I wan't to show you that you no longer need to feel sad."

Yuuki POV-

Was that him?Even if it was just my mind playing tricks on me I want to see him one last time...I grab my white jacket with fur lining,like the one I wore on that day he saved me in and walk out the door.I walk to the spot where it all occured,near the middle of the forest...Where I was supposed to die.

I see four tombstones,mother,father,Rido,and him...(Assuming they can do all that funeral stuff in two days.)I see no one...I knew it was too good to be true...At least I can die in the place where everyone else died...How fitting,two generations of Kurans at the same place...I cover my face with my hands,crying again,until I feel his presence again...I spread my fingers and see him.

"Kaname?Is that really you?"I ask the transparent man,the man I love.

Kaname POV-

Does she really see me?Can she hear me?She's crying...I won't....I can't...ever push her to that point again.

"Yuuki move on,you can find someone else...I'm not deserving of you."

I don't actually want her with someone else,but I want her happy.

Yuuki POV-

"That's not true! I'll never find anyone else! I'm the one not deserving...and God seems to know that..."

Kaname POV-

I feel myself swell with happiness...nobody else will be with her! But soon after she has to say THAT...

"Yuuki shut home and fall in love with Aidou or somebody and live a fairytale life,if you die,die a happy death."(Yeah I know OOC...but only way this all works out.)

I have never spoke to her in that way,but she needs to get it in her head.

Yuuki POV-

"The only person I can have a fairytale ending with is you! I don't care about how I die,as long as I'm with you! That's the truth...I love you,I want to be with you...for eternity...And there's only one way to be with you...Even if you beg I'll still do it."

Kaname POV-

What's she getting at? One way to be with you...Even if I beg she'll still do it?

"NO!Don't you dare!You can't!"

I yell,although I know her,that stupid stubborn girl...

Yuuki POV-

I pull Artemis from my right pocket and spread it blade comes out.

"Winter,my favorite season,I'll miss you."

I pull the blade to the left side of my chest.

Kaname POV-

I stand there,stunned.I cannot say or do scared,so frightened for vision blurs as I watch her.

Yuuki POV-

I pull it towards goes through me easily.I wonder what it looks like...I feel intense pain! Everything I see is tinted in red.I see Kaname crying and trying to tell me something,don't cry,I'll be with you soon.I feel numb...I feel like I'm at death's door,which I am.

Kaname POV-

I see her pull it inwards.I see my dear girl covered in her own blood,ruby red...I see her face,contorted in pain.

"Yuuki! God,Please two more wishes! Make that my pain,not hers! And let her live!"

God seems to grant one of them,I see her face,it's quite peaceful...Wait...What!?!?I see her eyes,usually full of life,blank...I hear her whisper my name...

"Yuuki don't you dare give in! Not now,not ever!"

I start to sob.I look at her,the whole blood underneath her,making butterfly in death,she is beautiful.

Yuuki POV-

"Ka...na......me......"

I want his name to be my last word.I feel peaceful as I slip away from my body.I hear Kaname screaming in vain.I see angels above me?Are they here for me?Among them I see my parents! Perhaps god is feeling pity for me? Maybe, just maybe I might be going to heaven...I hear Kaname...I feel drawn to him,like always.I come from behind him and embrace him is then I notice I have wings,pure white.

Kaname-

I feel her from behind me.I hold her hands.

"Why?"

My voice is so quiet,I'm not sure she hears it intil she responds.

Yuuki POV-

"I told you already, I want to be with you for no life if theres no you in it."

I tell him truthfully,absolutely no lies.

Kaname POV-

I pull away from her and turn around and see her and her pretty wings.I start to terribly funny,her suicide in vain!She killed herself to stay with me and we're not even going to the same place! She notices me laughing like a maniac and confusion is on her face.

Yuuki POV-

He turns around and looks at then starts laughing,just what is so funny?I see wings slowly sprouting from his body...

"Just what is so funny?"

I ask him in hopes it'll be pure and happy,it's been so long since I've last seen him truly happy in a non-sick way.

Kaname POV-

"You kill yourself and I'm not even going to heaven with you!"

I laugh harder and fall forward and start hitting the that and I still won't be with her!

Yuuki POV-

He stands up and I see his face,so full of anger,sadness,and wings are out now,like mines,but larger.

"Look at your back,stupid."

I simply tell him with an annoyed face.

Kaname POV-

I do as she says and can't believe my eyes!

"God thank you..."

I whisper.I start to cry again.I feel arms envelop me and I hug her back.I feel my shirt start to moisten up,not from me,but from her.

Yuuki POV-

We start to float,no fly towards Haruka and Juuri.

"You'll never be alone ever again."

No one's POV-

And with that,they all headed towards the what happened afterward?Their friends-Ichijo,Aidou,Chairman,Yori,Kain,and Ruka held her funeral and buried what was left of her,that they could gather next to Kaname's of course fulfilled Kaname's and Yuuki's last wish and created a new council and ruled the world fairly and with the they died their children ruled and so up in heaven lived their happily ever after.

Author's note 2:This is probably going to be my only story...And if I have another one it wont be as good as this...(T_T) I feel sad...I actually like Kaname and Yuuki...


End file.
